


Dragon Age Character Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Worship, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Various headcanons of the characters from Dragon AgeHeadcanons done so far:General Dating (DA2)Hawke!Reader Taking Care of AndersAlistair Having a werewolf SO
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Reader, Female Hawke/Merrill, Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 9





	1. General Dating Headcanons

**Anders**

  * Anders is a huge cuddler, there’s no doubt about that
  * He wouldn’t mind having a dog person as a S/o
  * Though he would rather not have someone who hates cats, he’s fine with it if he really cares about the person
  * He wouldn’t date someone who isn’t for mage rights or freedom
  * He loves being cooked for and cooking with his partner



**Fenris**

  * At first, he is both touch starved and repulsed
  * He does learn to not hate being touched (save for sex) eventually
  * He’s even grateful for his partner to love and care for him enough
  * While he’s not 100% dom, he refuses and even panics slightly at the notion of being vulnerable
  * He also refuses magical soothing for the pain in his markings if his partner is a mage, even growing hostile when they insist.
  * If his S/o is a mage, it won’t change his stance or options. They’d be the exception to the rule
  * When not fighting or running errand for nobles with Hawke, he uses the skills they taught him and loves to have a quite night in reading



**Merrill**

  * Two words: Blood play
  * She’d want an SO who is interested in Elven culture. She’d love to talk her partners ear off about her history and culture
  * She loves Hawkes Mabari because he’s a good doggo



**Sebastian**

  * No kissing until marriage
  * And side hugs until marriage as well
  * Prince/Princess power couple, ftw
  * No media in the house that is condemned by the chantry
  * He was eagerly talking about having an heir one day, when you told him that babies aren’t plucked from the Fade by the Marker and placed into the parents arms, and where they really come from
  * He nearly passed out




	3. Hawke!Reader Taking Care of Anders Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Blue!GN!Hawke, requested by anon on Tumblr

  * You and Anders love each other deeply
  * And it shows when it comes to his passions, and you’re selflessness in helping anyone who asks
  * Anders rarely takes care of himself, whether it’s working late in his clinic, or his obsession with writing his manifesto
  * It drives you crazy sometimes
  * Whenever he’s in one of his ‘moods’ you have to almost physically pull him away from his writing desk
  * That is, until you found other methods that worked
  * You usually have to guilt him into sleeping or letting you take care of him, such as
  * “Anders, please don’t let me sleep alone”
  * Or “Please, Anders. I worked all day making this meal just for you”
  * “I’m all cold and alone”
  * Better yet, even reminding him of each other's… needs
  * Yeah that reminder gets him away faster than all of them
  * When you do convince him to let you take care of him, it’s always little things such as:
  * Body worship and rubbing his shoulders
  * Praising him, telling him how beautiful and strong he is 
  * Praising him to the point where he’s emotionally overwhelmed, because damnit that man needs to know how important he is to you
  * Bathing him and washing his hair
  * Brushing his hair
  * Running your fingers through it
  * Maker does he love it when you do anything with his hair
  * Cooking for/with him
  * Telling him stories from when you were little



**If you’re a mage:**

  * You help him whenever you can with things related to anything mage related
  * Using spells he taught you to spice things up in bed
  * Including the electricity thing
  * He loves that
  * Killing Templars together
  * Using your magic to heal him for once when he gets injured
  * Telling him stories, but about your magical escapades before meeting him




	4. Alistair Dating A werewolf

  * You and Alistair had been in a relationship for a while before you told him you were a werewolf
  * He thinks you’re joking at first, but then when he realizes you’re serious, he’s speechless
  * He tells you he needs some time alone to think
  * Needless to say, both your hearts were broken
  * Alistair still took orders from you
  * And was professional and respectful
  * But he never told his stupid jokes that only you laughed at
  * Or performed PDA 
  * Not even wanting to share a tent with you
  * It was almost a month before he spoke to you again
  * And he was really nervous
  * He came clean on how he felt about you, and how you’re a werewolf, and he loved you enough to not let it get in the way of your relationship
  * And it really didn’t
  * Until you went to the Dalish camp for the treaties and learn of the werewolf attacks
  * You manage to broker a treaty between the two, which lifted the curse of the werewolves there, as well as your own curse.
  * And you could’ve been happier that you were free and weren’t a risk to anyone, let alone your friends and the man you love




End file.
